Cousins: A DS Cute story
by Kairi the Strong
Summary: When Jill returned to the farm her cousin owned, she expected to take care of the animals and get Claire and Kai together. She never expected to fall in love herself. ClaireKai JillSkye
1. Return to the Valley

Sunday, Summer 4, 8:00 AM

Jill sighed, looking over the farm she spent the summer at until five years ago. But, this time she wasn't just visiting. Claire had called a few weeks before, saying that Takakura was retiring after forty years. She had agreed to help of course; she loved the farm, especially the animals.

"Jill!" A blob of blond glomped the brunette. "I'm so glad you came. Taka-ji-san said that you can have his old house. He left a couple days ago." Claire finally let go, before looking at her cousin. "You've gotten CURVES!"

"Sh-shut up Claire…" Jill blushed. She changed the subject. "Can I see the animals? You said one of your cows was pregnant."

"Oh, yeah!" She grabbed her cousin's hand, dragging her to the multiple barns and coops.

The blond watched her taller cousin work, hearing the slightly muffled question. "Has much changed around here?"

"Not really. Celia and Marlin are together now, but we knew that'd happen anyway. We… do have a bit of an issue now, though."

"Hmm?"

"The Phantom Thief, Skye. He's been around since the middle of Spring. I met him outside the mansion. He seems to be harmless, but still, don't get stuck alone with him. Never trust a thief."

Amethyst eyes rolled. "I can protect myself, sweetie. Who always wrestled down Jack at family reunions?"

"You did…."

"Who caught the runaway calf when we were ten?"

"You did."

"And who always killed the spiders in the bathroom?"

He cousin stared at her. "Uncle John."

"Oh… Right…" She finished looking over the pregnant cow. "You've been taking proper care of her, but…" She rubbed the cow's side softly, pulling out her brush. She stroked it, causing it to moo happily. "Did you even buy a brush?"

Claire's sapphire orbs looked down out of embarrassment. "No, I spent most of my money on seeds…"

Jill let out a laugh. "Don't worry, I'll take care of these guys, you worry about the crops. You DID buy shears and a milker, right?"

"Duh."

…

Monday, Summer 5, 9:30 AM

Jill stretched, patted the sheep one last time, and made her way out of the final barn. She'd spent all morning getting to learn the temperaments of every animal. Now, she was headed to the bar, where Claire had told her Muffy was.

"Why must it rain? Why, oh why, must it rain?" She cried out as she entered.

The curly haired blond turned, eyes widening. "Jill? JILL! I haven't seen you since… Five summers ago! So you're staying then?"

"Hey Muffs. Yeah, I'm staying this time…" She noticed the grave look on Griffin's face. "What's wrong? Has something happened?"

"Oh, it's just… Skye the Phantom Thief sent us a letter." The scruffy man passed her the paper

"I'm going to bless your bar with my presence at midnight for a drink. –Phantom Skye" Jill snorted. "Well SOMEone's full of themselves."

"I dunno, it makes him seem confident. I like that."

The two others sweatdropped. "Muffs… You're hopeless."

The curly haired blond shrugged. "It's true though. You're thinking the same thing, aren't you? Don't give me that look, I know you."

"Anyways, we've got to corner him." Griffin broke through the girliness.

"Right!" Muffy punched her palm, returning to the subject. "We'll make him pay with gold for his drink!"

"That's… not what I meant."

"I'm just kidding." She paused before looking at her friend. "I know you just got here but can you help us tonight? Around tenish?"

The brunette nodded. "Yeah, I will. I've already taken care of my stuff for today, I was just gonna go fishing. See ya then!"

"Bye!"

Jill laughed as the door closed. She had forgotten how much energy that girl had. "Hey Jill! Claire told me you'd come back."

Her gaze fell on the bandana wearing person who'd just walked out of the inn. "Kai. How've you been?" They high fived. "You trying to get Claire to go out with you yet?"

The boy blushed like a tomato. "Not yet, huh? Make your move, kiddo, before someone else steals her away. I'll visit you later, though. I'm going fishing!" She got a demented gleam in her eyes.

"…. Well, I'll see ya." Kai inched away, knowing her look all too well.

"Yup." And she continued on her way. As she cast her rod into the river her mind wandered to an earlier conversation.

…..

_Jill was sitting across from Claire, a cup of warm milk in front of her. "So, how're the sprites and the Goddess?"_

_Claire winced slightly. "Um, the Harvest King got mad at them, he sent them to some other world. I've been working on getting them back, I've got about thirty-five saved, but there's still 66 more to find… Not to mention the Goddess."_

"_And what about Princess? She okay?" The brunette asked, always having been more partial to the blond woman._

"_Yeah, she's ecstatic that she doesn't have to deal with Goddess anymore. But I think she misses her."_

_There was a pause before the interrogation continued. "Can you tell me more about this Skye guy?"_

"_Yeah. He's got silver hear and wears this ridiculous get up. He's pretty tall too, very pretty face… Almost girly. He's a ladies man, he told me himself." The blond paused, glaring into her own cup. "I hate him, stealing other people's hard work. It's despicable."_

"_I guess."_

…

She was snapped out of her flashback by a large tug on the line. When she finally got it out of the water, she saw there was not only a fish, but a small person.

"Hey thanks Clai- You're not Claire…"

"Nice to know you remember me, IN 6." She pouted.

The indigo sprite looked at her, still confused. Comprehension dawned on his little face. "Jilly! Hi! Um, thanks for saving me!" He disappeared in a bunch of sparkles.

Jill sighed, tossing her many fish in her bag. She checked her watch, 9:45, time to head back to the bar.

…..

10:15 PM

Jill ran in, soaked and panting. "I'm sorry. I got lost in big fish."

Muffy shook her head. "No problem, we were just going to start planning. So…"

…..

0:00 AM

Jill woke up with a start. "Is he here yet?"

"No, not yet." Muffy laughed at her friend, before sniffing the air. "Do you smell that? It smells like curry…" She and Griffin walked outside.

"Fine, just leave me all alone! See if I care!" The brunette yelled, glaring at the empty bar. She huffed and sat on a stool, groaning lightly as the door opened. "What, you tired of playing 'Chase the random smell' Muffs?" She spun around, gazing at the intruder.

Standing there, though, was not Muffy or Griffin. She bit back a gasp of surprise. He had silver hair, and light blue eyes. He was a bit taller than her, his face delicate. "Oh, I haven't seen you around here before, beautiful."

"Smooth-talking girly boy… You must be Skye." A smirk replaced her semi-shocked expression "You came to the valley after I stopped visiting, thiefy."

"Oh, so you know who I am, fair maiden? I'm afraid I haven't gotten your name."

"Jill. You met my cousin Claire a few weeks ago."

Skye nodded dramatically. "The pretty blond one I met at the mansion. Now, could you hold still for a moment?" Jill shook her head, an eyebrow raised. He shrugged. "Didn't think so. Fine. CHICK-BEAM… FIRE!" He did a dramatic movement. "You are under Skye's spell! You cannot move a muscle!"

He smiled kindly at her alarmed look. "Don't worry, you'll be able to move in an hour or so. Just… stay there." He laughed, going around the bar and searching through the cabinets.

"So, Skye-guy, why _are_ you a thief?" Jill asked the man.

He didn't stop his rummaging. "I don't know."

"So it's just for…fun?" She looked at him, slightly disgusted. He laughed again, looking at her. "That might be it…. Of course, that might NOT be it too…"

The girl sighed, exasperation overcoming disgust. "Is it or isn't it?"

"Do you really want to know, m'dear? Oh, but if I tell you, it takes away from the mystique in our relationship! If you catch me, I'll tell you anything. Deal?" He smiled widely.

"Yeah. Fine. Whatever." The brunette suddenly heard Muffy and Griffin coming.

Skye chuckled. "Looks like I'm pressed for time. Gotta jet." He began to walk to the door. Turning and winking, he said, "I'll be seeing you, Jill." And he was gone, leaving the fuming rancher behind.

She smiled slightly, anger disappearing. "He's no where as cool as Kaitou Kid."

…..

And that's all, and yes, Magic Kaito/Detective Conan reference there.


	2. No Rest for the Rancher

The door opened just as Jill began to be able to move slightly. Muffy and Griffin were arguing slightly as they walked in. "I swear I smelled something! And besides the bar wasn't completely unprotected, Jill was here. Right Jill?"

The brunette flushed slightly, looking down. "I was here, but…."

"What? The Phantom was here?" The blond asked, running over to the cabinet. "It's true! The Okuhattan is gone."

Griffin looked at the rancher, who still couldn't move much. "Are you alright, Jill?"

"Wait!" Muffy cried. "You were paralyzed by the Phantom's magic spell!"

The older man was silent, before sighing lightly. "That's the Phantom for you. His gears are always turning…"

"I'm so sorry, Jill… We just left you to watch the bar by yourself…"

"You mean you left and Griffin had to follow you out." Jill laughed slightly. "Its not your fault, Muffs, so don't apologize. I'm sorry I wasn't any help. See you tomorrow."

Her friends nodded as she left, heading to the farm, contemplating what she'd learned about the thief.

…

Summer 6, 8:00 AM, Tuesday

Jill groaned, rolling out of bed. She stared at her reflection for a few seconds before shrugging and changing into a fresh outfit. Grabbing a pail, brush, milker and a couple bottles, she headed toward the field where the animals were.

"Long night, Jill?" Her cousin asked, tending to her tomato plants. At the other woman's glare, Claire laughed. "Muffy told me what happened. You alright?

The purple eyed girl nodded, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "Mhm. Skye's... interesting."

The blonde's face went serious. "He didn't do anything to you, right? If that creep touched you at all I'll-!"

"I can take care of myself, Claire. I don't need you babying me all the time!"

"… You're right. I'm sorry; I just can't help but worry." A laugh. "Go show the cows and sheep some love."

"I plan on it."

She fell into the soothing chore of brushing the wonderful animals of Hope Ranch. She quietly recounted the previous night's adventures to the livestock, laughing at some of the things Skye had said. "I dunno why, but I sorta want to see him again. But… I doubt he'd come to the valley the night after a heist… I'll see if he comes by tomorrow… Just to try to understand him, that's all. Not that I want get to know him personally, just to learn his motive for stealing. It's not right no matter why."

The sheep stared at her blankly. "Don't give me that look Sora! I don't like him!" Jill pouted. "Stupid sheep."

The woman stood, looking at her cousin. "Claire! I'm going down to the beach!"

"Say hi to Kai for me!" She called.

Jill put her hands on her hips. "I never said I was going alone. You and the boy need to spend some time together." She yanked the blond away from the field, pulling Claire into the main area of town. "I'll finish the watering."

"I can walk myself Jill!"

"But then you'd never go! Just come on!"

"You'll never finish on time if you're dragging me all the way there…"

The brunette stopped and grinned. "I know. Nami!"

The red head, just leaving the inn, looked at the two. "Yes?"

"Can you make sure Claire gets to the beach? She and Kai-guy need bonding time."

Nami laughed. "No problem, Jill. How did last night go?"

Jill blushed. "No as well as it should have. He got away."

The other sighed and shrugged. "You'll get him next time."

"I guess. Later Nami! Bye bye cousin!" With that, she ran off, leaving the blond and red head shaking their heads in her wake. Nami chuckled again. "She never changes, does she?"

"Nope." Claire grinned. "I doubt she ever will."

…

Summer 7, 10:30 AM, Wednesday

Jill stretched. She had new appreciation for her cousin, taking care of crops was hard… Claire had begged her last night to take care of everything today, to spend time with Kai. She was beginning to regret agreeing to it, though. Someone chuckled behind her, causing her to jump "GAH!"

"Jill, why are you watering the crops?" It was Muffy, grinning slightly.

"Claire's on a date. All day." The rancher said as soon as she got her heart back in her chest.

"Ah. Wanna hang out then? We can go into town, party like the single girls we are!"

Jill sweatdropped. "Sorry, Muffs, I'm staying in the valley until Claire-bear gets back."

"Alright… Well, I'll see you later then."

"Kay." Jill sighed, watching the boisterous blond walk off the farm. She didn't actually have to stay, but…. She grinned. 'Muffy would freak if she knew that I'm planning to talk to him…' She watered the last few and cracked her neck. "I might as well visit Ruby…"

She walked over to the Inn, pushing the door open. "Hey Ruby!" She called. "How're things going?"

The older women smiled at her. "Oh Jill! It's wonderful to see you again. How have you been?"

"Good. I'm helping Claire with the farm in place of Kura-ji. Taking care of the animals and our finances."

"That's good. We were afraid of her being all alone with Takakura leaving. And we all love that you're back."

Jill snorted slightly. "I can think of someone who probably isn't so happy."

Ruby went into angry mother mode. "Jill! He was disappointed that you broke it off with him, but he doesn't hate you!"

"I'm not talking about him. Lumina didn't hate me until I broke up with Rock." She shrugged. "I'm gonna go fish."

….

9:00 PM

Jill yawned, leaning against the windmill at Vesta's farm. She'd been sitting there since seven, and her weariness was finally taking hold. She shivered slightly, eyes trained on the entrance to the valley.

He had to come through this way, unless he could get through the ocean, to enter the village. Half an hour later, he still hadn't shown up. Another half hour and Jill was barely keeping her head up. She heard someone walk near her, looked up and silver danced in her vision before everything went dark.

….

Summer 8, 8:30 AM, Thursday

Jill sat at her table, grumpy. She didn't enjoy waking up late, much less in the same outfit she wore the night before. A piece of paper caught her eye. She opened it, reading

"_Fair maiden, you'll find that it isn't always safe to fall asleep outside. You never know what kinds of people can be lurking outside. I wouldn't want you getting stolen right from under my nose._

_-Phantom Thief Skye_

The brunette swore under her breath. It wasn't like she meant to fall asleep, it was his damn fault for taking so long. She flipped over the note.

_P.S. Try going by the dig site today._

She chuckled. The stupid thief wanted her to catch him. She groaned, walking outside to start her work.

….

11:00 AM

"Hey Jill?" The brunette turned to her cousin. "Where were you last night? When I got home, you weren't here and I didn't hear you come back. I was worried."

Jill smiled at Claire. "I was wandering around the village, I got back really late, so I was quiet. … Can I borrow the horse? I wanna take him for a ride."

Claire nodded, a stern look on her face. "We're going to talk more about this later, though okay?"

"Yeah."

...

You may have noticed the very very very short gap between the traditional purple and blue heart events, but there'll be a relatively big gap before the green heart one. And I don't own Harvest Moon.


	3. Of Fights and Curry

Summer 8, 11:30 AM, Thursday

Jill rode the brown horse, affectionately named Cow, up to the dig site. Carter and Flora were both outside the tent, worried looks on their faces. She dismounted. "Hey, what's up?"

Flora smiled at her. "Hello Jill."

"You came at a good time." Carted said, a scowl on his face. He was muttering angrily under his breath.

"We received a note from Phantom Skye." Flora said, glancing worriedly at her boss. "Carter isn't very happy about it…"

The brunette nodded, taking the note from Carter. "'At midnight I'll be helping myself to the valuables in your tent. Phantom Skye.' Huh, not as cocky as his last note was."

Flora looked at the girl. "That's right! You were helping Muffy and Griffin trying to catch him."

"That two-bit, good-for-nothing snake-in-the-grass thief!" The women ignored Carter's angry yells.

"The issue is we'll be set back for days if he takes the artifacts. We-"

"I have a plan!" The archeologist yelled, cutting off his assistant's explanation. "If you lend us a hand, we can catch that thief! What do you say?"

Jill grinned. "Of course I'll help!" 'He told me about this heist after all. He must want me there…' She mused. 'But why..?'

Flora hugged the younger girl. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"It really isn't a problem…"

Carter cleared his throat. "We'll be meeting in the tent at ten.

Getting back onto Cow, Jill nodded. "See you then!" She yelled, pushing the steed into a gallop.

…

12:30

Claire stared at her cousin, waiting for the answers to her questions. "Well?" She asked arms crossed.

Jill gazed back at her. "I told you, I was strolling around the village! I just lost track of time."

"You went looking for the thief, didn't you? Jill, I'm just trying to protect you! He's not safe!"

"I don't need protection! I need you to trust me, Claire." She put her hand on her cousin's arm. "I know you just want me safe, but you need to let me take care of myself. I'm going to capture him tonight at the heist, I swear it!"

"You're going to a heist…" Jill nodded and Claire felt her spirits drop. "But its Thursday, you know, cheesy movies, pizza…"

Jill looked down, guilt filling her. "I know, Claire but… I need to catch him. I need to understand his reasoning. No one really goes around like he does, stealing for fun. Invite Kai over."

"But… Fine. And maybe you just shouldn't come back tonight! If that thief is more important to you than family then don't come back!" Claire had fire and tears in her eyes. "Just leave, Jill. Go!"

Jill retreated, leaving her cousin's home and property with her bag, heading for the inn. Ruby looked up at her, worriedly. "What happened, Jill?"

"Claire and I had an argument. I think I should avoid the farm for a bit. Do you… have an empty room?"

The older woman nodded kindly, leading the rancher upstairs. "Here is a key for the room, dear. Let me know if you need anything." She paused. "You two will make up soon. Don't worry." Ruby left, leaving her alone

Jill sighed, dropping her bag down. She plopped down on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Claire was right; she was stupid to be chasing after a thief instead of being with family but… She'd already promised, its not like she could go back on her word. She buried her face in the pillow, crying softly.

…

Meanwhile…

Claire sighed, leaning on the counter of Kai's stall. "Claire, what's wrong?" She looked up at him and shook her head. "Don't gimme that, I can tell something's wrong." His face was serious, yet worried as well.

"Jill and I got into a fight… I got carried away…" she mumbled. "I kicked her out."

"Why'd you do that?"

"She knew what tonight was! She knew that tonight is the night we hang out and relax and get rid of stress! But she decided she'd miss out on it for that stupid thief! She was out all last night to meet him, too!"

Kai wrapped his arms around her. "It's alright, Claire. Just… let her back on the farm. She does give you so much more free time." He grinned devilishly, kissing her. "And she got us together."

Claire giggled softly. "I guess… Tomorrow though."

…

9:10

Jill stretched, yawning from her nap. She quickly pulled her long brown hair back before running out the door. She smiled to Ruby as she shuffled down the stairs, rushing to get to the dig site.

She got to the tent at 10, panting softly. Flora giggled. "I'm glad you made it, Jill."

"Thanks for coming," Carter said gruffly. "The thief isn't here yet, so we'll have to wait a bit longer."

An hour passed. Flora fidgeted, peeking outside the tent. "The Phantom still hasn't shown up… Maybe he forgot about his note."

The brunette shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. … What about the dig site?"

Carter bristled. "That dirty thief! He could be stealing goods this very moment! Let's move, Flora!" He turned to the rancher. "Jill, we need you to stay here in."

She nodded. "No problem, Carter. Go ahead." Flora smiled in thanks, running to catch up with Carter's brisk pace. "Of course, now I'm alone. Just like last time." She sighed, sitting in front of the shelves of artifacts. A few moments later, the tent flaps were shifted and there he was.

"Heh, I had a feeling we'd meet tonight." Skye said, giving her a cheeky smile.

Jill rolled her eyes. "And that feeling had nothing to do with the fact that you told me where to come?" She stood up as he got closer.

"Don't worry; I won't use my magic here." Jill snorted and he looked at her seriously. "I sent a note today, but I'm not here to steal anything."

"Huh?"

"I came to see you, Jill. I was hoping to spend some time with you."

Jill felt her cheeks flush. He wanted them to spend the night together..? She shook her head. "Why? Why do you want to spend the night with me?"

Skye smirked. "You're interesting. Its not very often there's a girl waiting for me when I come to town. But, those two can come back any minute. What's your answer?" He extended his hand to her, the blackness of the night from the open tent giving him a mysterious air.

"Alright." She took his hand, walking with him to the beach.

…

They stood on the shore, looking out as the moonlight played over the waves. Skye chuckled. "The ocean is especially beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

Jill shrugged. "I don't know. Is it?" 

"Yes. Maybe it is because you are by my side tonight, Jill."

"Skye…" She growled warningly. He smiled at her, making her heart skip a beat. He continued. "You know, I pride myself in making curry, I work hard at it day after day. I gather ingredients and taste different kinds made by different people but… I can never seem to make the curry I'm going for. I get the flavor right, but it always seems to be… missing something."

"Maybe," Jill said softly, "you just aren't cooking with love." He turned to her, gazing at her searchingly.

He let out a small laugh. "Love, huh? Maybe you're right. I've been so focused on flavor that I never thought about it." He smiled at her, a true, genuine smile. "Will you try some next time I make curry?"

Jill laughed. "Maybe, Skye-guy, just maybe." She paused. "Why did you tell me about this, anyway? Trying to keep me from spoiling your heists later?"

Skye shook his head, his expression turning serious again. "In truth, I wanted to ask you about last night? Why did you wait up all night to see me?"

"I… I was curious. I don't believe that you don't have a reason for stealing. What are you hiding from, Skye? What emptiness are you trying to fill?"

"That is the greatest mystery of them all, isn't it?" He frowned slightly, before turning away. "Thank you for spending the night with me, Jill. I'd walk you back but," He turned his head, grinning. "A nice girl like you shouldn't be seen with a _thief_ like me." He walked off the beach, leaving the brunette alone.

Jill sighed lightly, feeling like she had hurt him. "Goodbye, Skye…"

…

That ending much more bitter than the original cut scene… Eh, whatever, artistic license. Sorry about the wait to whoever actually reads this!


End file.
